


Comfort and Joy

by meiyamie



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: After a busy month of relocating to Tokyo and moving in with Wakatoshi Ushijima, Koushi Sugawara falls sick.





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> The back story to this is established in the [I Want You For Worse or For Better](https://archiveofourown.org/series/993387) series. Just find the UshiSuga tags, heehee.

Koushi was in bed, sick with the flu. His body gave out after a busy month of moving into the Tokyo apartment he shared with Wakatoshi, and in the middle of winter too. Luckily, he sighed, none of the job applications had gotten back to him yet. He didn’t mind taking time to settle in, but he hated being sick and bedridden. Wakatoshi was supposed to be at the opening ceremonies of a local winter tournament on behalf of the sports development board he worked for, but he insisted on staying home that day to take care of Koushi.

He was a little overeager about it too, Koushi observed. He wasn’t allowed out of bed, Wakatoshi fussed by checking on his temperature every half hour, and he kept nagging Koushi to go to sleep. Koushi was unable to sleep more than fifteen minutes at a time, waking up with the sniffles and the need to blow his nose. As he grew exasperated by Wakatoshi’s worry, Koushi finally had him cook him a bowl of Samyang noodles.

Koushi buried himself deeper into the comforter, curling up and squeezing a pillow to him. It occurred to him that this was the set that Wakatoshi paid a ridiculous amount for, something about goose feather pillows and imported cotton and a high thread count. Koushi was scandalized by the price tag, but Wakatoshi bought it any way. Alright, he’s right, this is worth it, Koushi thought.

And where was his lunch? Koushi could already imagine his nostrils clearing up from the first slurp. It’s been a while, he realized. It shouldn’t take that long to make packaged noodles – even for someone like Wakatoshi.

Koushi folded the top of his comforter over, “Waka!” He called, “You know how to work the kettle, right?”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi replied from the next room.

“Where are my noodles? I’m hungry!”

“They’re cooking!”

“It’s been ten minutes! It should be cooked by now!”

A pause, then an admission, “I’m trying something different, it’ll be worth it!”

“Waka!” Koushi whined. He was supportive of Wakatoshi asserting his newfound independence, but now was not the time to show it. He leaned against the headboard, and winced as he heard his stomach growl from hunger.

A few more minutes passed, then Wakatoshi finally returned. Koushi meant to glare at him as the door opened but didn’t have the chance to – as Wakatoshi had arrived with a tray and a large steaming bowl atop it. His forehead was also damp with sweat, and he looked relieved.

“Sorry. It took me a while to figure everything out.” He apologized, as he set the tray down in the space next to Koushi. “I don’t want you eating so much instant food, so I quickly whipped up some congee with the leftover rice from last night. We didn’t have hot peppers, but there’s chili oil. I also ended up shredding the chicken from last night, because research says that chicken helps with colds--”

“Waka.” Koushi said, “Shut up and let me eat.”

Wakatoshi looked taken aback. “Oh. Of course.”

Koushi picked up the chili oil and drizzled it over congee before picking up the Chinese soup spoon and dipping it into the bowl to get a spoonful. He blew at it for a second to cool it down a bit, then took a sip. Wakatoshi watched him, waiting.

Koushi slurped up the rest of the spoonful, then dipped it again.

“Not bad.”

Wakatoshi looked relieved, and relaxed even more as he saw Koushi slurp up the rest of the congee.

“Good meal.” Koushi complimented as he put the bowl back on the tray. Wakatoshi got it and set it down. “Thank you, Waka.”

Wakatoshi brushed a stray strand of hair from Koushi’s face. Without another word, Koushi patted the empty space next to him. Wakatoshi understood, and scooted over so he could get under the covers.

Koushi finally smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, fellow rareshippers! Kudos and comments welcome below or via e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com. You can also chat me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiyamie).


End file.
